Hidden Lust
by MrsW0nka
Summary: Harry and Ron get drunk one night but can't remember what happened. But they begin to remember...and can't believe what they remember! They realise they want each other and so there is slash. Harry x Ron. OneShot


Ron suddenly awoke to a pillow being thrown at him. He groaned and rolled over.

"Get up!" He heard Harry say from his bed. Ron lay on his back and rubbed his eyes, trying to focus on the light coming from the window. He threw the pillow back at Harry.

"Argh!" he heard from Harry's bed. Ron sat up, his head was thumping. Getting drunk always seems like a good idea at the time. The light was blinding as Ron squinted to get up, he slipped on some clean clothes. Harry emerged from his curtains around his bed. Everyone else had left their beds and the two boys asleep. That or they couldn't wake them. Ron thought it was probably be the latter. Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes as Ron headed for the door.

"How late are we?" he said turning to Harry, who was trying to flatten his hair. Ron didn't bother, his hair was longer and hung down scruffily like usual. They were late for breakfast; luckily they woke up before their classes. They both walked sleepily down to the hall, both their heads still thumping. They entered the hall and the noise of everyone hit them like a wall. They wandered slowly to the Gryffindor table where Hermione was sitting. Ron and Harry slumped onto the bench. Ron leant on the table and put his head in his hands.

"I have no sympathy." Hermione said looking at the two feeling dory for themselves. Ron ignored her and started to pick at some breakfast. Harry yawned and did the same. Harry was leaning on one hand and Ron turned to talk to him, not realising how close he was. Ron's face was inches from Harry's and he jumped back. Ron coughed uncomfortably.

"Do you remember much of last night?" He said he's voice going high; Harry shook his head and smiled. Hermione huffed in disapproval at the boys.

"Lay off will you." Ron murmured to Hermione. "We needed it…"

In fact they had started drinking because they were both quite down.

Ron started to feel better with some food inside him. Harry seemed to perk up as well. Ron seemed to think that last night, something significant happened. He just couldn't quite think what. Ron really tried to remember what it was. All he could think is him dropping something and Harry picking it up.

_Stop being paranoid. _

Hermione stood up and coughed, waiting for the two boys to get up.

"Come on Harry." Ron said pushing Harry's arm he was leaning on. The threesome made their way out of the hall and through to the tower where they had their next lesson. Hermione left them to go to a different lesson, after she walked out on Professor Trelawney she had never returned. Harry and Ron started their way up the staircase. When they finally got to the top they found a table next to Neville and Seamus.

"Still hung over then?" Seamus said to them as they sat down. They both nodded and smiled. Professor Trelawney entered, looking through her thick glasses at the boys as she passed. When she reached the front of the class and started talking Ron slumped to the table.

"At least I can get a decent sleep now." He whispered to Harry.

"Get off!" Harry whispered and pushed Ron away. Ron had fallen asleep leaning on Harry. Ron came to and realised what he'd done. He sat up and felt his cheeks blush a deep red. Ron closed his eyes again.

"Harry what you doing?" Ron giggled as he unsteadily got to his feet. Harry helped him up and pushed him into the wall.

"Nothing…" he smiled. He pressed into Ron and put a hand onto his waist.

"Ron!" Harry whispered, nudging him. Ron startled. It was the end of the class and Ron was snoring.

"Harry." Ron said as he awoke, his voice going very high pitched. He coughed and stood up.

Ron noticed Harry wasn't looking at him in the eye anymore. Maybe whatever happened last night he could remember?

The boys walked down the stair case and headed to the dungeons. There was a group of people blocking the hall and they both went to walk around tem. But Harry went the opposite way to Ron and they walked into each other. Harry touched Ron's hips by accident. They both stood staring at each other a second then Ron stepped back and continued walking. Ever since last night he couldn't help but feel awkward around Harry.

"Harry…" Ron started. Harry looked at him awkwardly. "About last night..." He continued.

"Don't say it!" Harry interrupted.

_So Harry could remember what happened. _

They reached Potions class and entered. Hermione was already there sitting patiently. Harry and Ron sat on the table with her. Ron kept thinking back to last night, he's memory stopped when Harry's hand met his waist. Snape entered the room making Ron jump.

"Page 310." He said as he reached the front of the class.

After a class of trying to remember what happened, Ron left the room following Harry.

"Don't you two make a cute couple?" Draco Malfoy said from behind them. Harry and Ron were standing waiting for Hermione.

_He could have said anything, but he said that. _

"Oh, hit a nerve have I?" Draco smirked watching their reactions.

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron said to Draco.

"Not very friendly." Draco said stepping towards Ron and Harry, they stood their ground. Snape came out of the classroom and stared at the boys. Draco stepped back and glared at Ron, then to Harry before walking away. Hermione came out from behind Snape and joined Harry and Ron.

"Ignore Malfoy." She said to them, seeing Harry's look of anger on his face. They all started to walk towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Ron decided to go to sleep for a little while; he was so tired from the night before.

"Nothing…" Harry laughed, touching Ron's waist. Harry pushed his body into Ron's trapping him on the wall. Harry looked up to Ron's blue eyes. Ron looked uncomfortable.

"Relax." Harry whispered, moving closer to Ron. Harry's lips touched Ron's lightly. Harry pushed his tongue through Ron's lips and met his tongue. Harry kissed him deeply, touching around his waist and hips.

Ron woke up suddenly.

"Blimey." He said to himself. He even felt slightly turned on by the memory.

_No wonder Harry couldn't look at him today, Harry had came onto him._

Ron got up and went to the sitting room to find Harry and Hermione. He saw Harry asleep in an armchair with Hermione reading on the opposite one. Ron sat on an arm chair with them.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Ron looked concerned and quite troubled.

"What? Oh, nothing." Ron said rather unconvincingly. Hermione looked back down at her book. Ron looked at Harry, he looked so innocent. He sat there watching Harry sleep for a few minutes, the Harry began to stir. Harry opened his eyes to see Ron staring at him. Ron looked away quickly, pretending he wasn't.

When it was after dinner, Ron and Harry decided to go and see Hagrid.

"I'm going to the library." Hermione said, leaving the boys by the front door.

"Fine." Ron said walking out side. The boys walked out into the darkness, they had hardly spoken all day. Nobody was outside as it was getting quite cold at night now. Ron just had to ask, he took a deep breath.

"Exactly what happened last night?" He said uncomfortably. Harry knew it would come up again but he still wasn't ready for it. "I remember some things…" Ron continued. Harry looked around.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

"Well… Kissing…" Ron said looking the opposite direction to Harry.

"Anything else?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head. "Do you want to know what I remember?" He said. Ron thought a second but them nodded. Harry took a deep breath. "Well…" He coughed uncomfortably. "I think that… Well…" He broke off.

"Just tell me Harry." Ron insisted.

"I think that you gave me a blow job." Harry said very fast. Ron's walking pace slowed down.

"What?" He whispered.

"But that's all I remember!" Harry said turning to Ron. Ron felt his cheeks burn up.

_Did he just hear Harry right? _

Ron continued to walk, taking in the information. He almost wished he could remember the experience. They reached Hagrid's hut and knocked at the door. No one answered.

"Hmm… must be out." Harry said stating the obvious. They turned back and walked back to the castle. Harry stopped Ron from walking in a darker part of the path.

"About last night…" He started. "We both loved it." He said after a second. Ron's eyes widened. He could hardly believe what he's best friend was saying. After a second of Ron not answering Harry stepped towards him. He put his hand on his waist like Ron had remembered. Ron gulped. Harry leant into Ron and pushed his lips on his best friends. Harry pushed hi tongue in and their tongues danced about their mouths. After a few minutes Ron broke the kiss, hearing some rustling. Hagrid came out of the Forbidden Forest with Fang.

"Hagrid!" Harry said stepping away from Ron.

"Hello you two!" Hagrid's loud voice boomed. "Want a cuppa tea?" He asked. Ron shook his head.

"We really need to get back now." He said his voice changing pitch.

"Oh I see." Hagrid said nodding.

"Yeah, lots of homework." Harry agreed.

"See you soon then." Hagrid said calling Fang to his side. Ron and Harry turned and walked very fast back to the castle. Neither of them spoke all the way to the Gryffindor tower.

"See you tomorrow." Ron said quietly as he left Harry standing alone. Ron went upstairs to his bed and jumped in. he heard Harry come in a few minutes later. They caught each others eye sand smiled awkwardly.

Harry awoke to Ron calling his name. Harry sat up and found his glasses. He looked over to Ron's bed, Ron was still asleep. Harry gathered he was dreaming.

"Oh Harry…" Ron giggled. Harry looked over to see Ron smiling to himself. "Right there… Oh yeah." Ron said fidgeting in his bed. Harry took his glasses off and lay back down.

_He didn't just hear that. _

Ron woke up to his alarm in the morning. "Already." He mumbled, turning to press his alarm. He yawned and sat up. Harry was sitting up on the side of his bed. "Alright?" Ron said to him. Harry looked worried. He got up and stood next to Ron's bed. He just had to ask.

"Erm, do you remember your dream last night?" He asked gingerly. Ron's expression changed and Harry knew he did. "I heard you… Calling my name, and things." Harry explained. Ron looked around to check if they were the only ones in the room.

"Did anyone else?" He asked. Harry shook his head, he heard everyone else snoring. Harry sat on the bed facing Ron. Ron's stomach was fluttering as he looked into those beautiful emerald eyes. Harry leant in, and a bit further. Ron kissed Harry's lips. The kiss soon turned to a deep, intimate kiss. Harry broke off remember anyone could walk in on the. Ron coughed awkwardly and Harry stood up. Neville came in the room, breaking the awkward silence.

"Good morning." He said wandering in.

Once everyone was ready for breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione left for the Great Hall. They all sat down and enjoyed some breakfast. Ron and Harry hadn't said much and Hermione thought something was wrong.

"Nah, nothing." The boys insisted when asked. Ron dropped his fork and bent down to get it. Once he had grabbed it he grabbed the table to pull himself up. But instead of holding the table he put his hand on Harry's. He didn't realise until he was sat up straight. Harry stared at their hands and Ron pulled his up quickly and shuffled away from Harry. Hermione was busy reading The Daily Prophet to notice anything. Harry kept catching Ron's eye and then they would both blush.

Why Ron was suddenly getting flushed at the slightest touch of Harry he couldn't work out, but all he knew was that he never felt this way before.

All through the day the boys kept touching accidentally, every time making each boy blush deep scarlet. Harry found himself longing for Ron's touch. Ron couldn't help but keep thinking about their kisses.

After dinner Hermione left Harry and Ron alone again.

"Want to go for a walk?" Harry asked Ron. He wanted to get him alone but people were still in the common room. Ron nodded and followed Harry out the fat ladies portrait. Harry searched the halls, looking for an empty classroom. He finally found one and they went in quietly. Harry locked the door behind him and faced Ron. Harry had been waiting for this moment but now it had arrived he felt really shy. Harry too a deep breath and stepped to Ron. Ron's heart was thumping in his throat as Harry leant in to his him. Their mouths crashed together, unleashing the lust that both boys had pushed down for so long. Ron found himself slightly moaning at Harry's movements. Harry pushed into Ron's body, grinding their pelvises against each others. Harry's tongue dominated Ron's, the same applied with their actions. Even thought Ron was taller then Harry, he was quite shy. Harry began to push Ron backwards, wanting more. Needing to feel his body. Ron's back hit the wall and Harry pressed into him. His kisses getting fierce and beginning to nibble on Ron's bottom lip. Ron's breath became deeper as his hands ventured down Harry's body. He reached Harry's hips and to his crotch. He could feel Harry's cock getting hard under his clothes, like his own. Harry's hands started to undo Ron's shirt. His hands touched the bare skin of Ron's chest making them both gasp. Ron's chest was heaving as Harry's hands stroked down it. His kisses trailed down Ron's from his hips to his throat and then his chest. Ron began to undo Harry's shirt and feel his bare hips. Harry's pressure on Ron got heavier as he pushed his tongue into Ron's mouth deeper then ever before. This sensation sent tingles all over Ron's body, and he couldn't his it from Harry. Harry slipped his own shirt off his shoulders and then pulled Ron's off a few seconds later. Their bare chests pushed against each others.

_Neither boy thought this would feel so good. _

Harry undid his trousers and pushed on Ron to make him kneel down. Ron was nervous. His chest was heaving and his heart was jumping to his throat as he touched Harry's thighs. Harry's breath got faster as Ron pulled on his boxers. He kissed Harry's hips and down to his thighs. When his lips touched Harry's erection, Harry gripped Ron's shoulders as he did. Ron's lips moved along Harry, as well as his tongue and hands. Ron's pace sped up and this made Harry moan. Ron would look every now and then to see Harry's expression. Seeing how Harry was enjoying this gave Ron some confidence and he put the whole of Harry into his mouth. He almost gagged but Harry's moans helped him. After a couple of minutes of Ron putting Harry into his mouth, Ron could feel his thighs tighten. Harry's breathing got louder and he released into Ron's mouth. Ron swallowed and enjoyed the taste of Harry. Harry let of Ron's shoulders and rubbed his face. Ron stood up and looked for his shirt. His confidence had worn short and he got dressed. Harry came out of his daze and looked at Ron who was doing up his shirt. He stopped him and then kissed his neck and then his lips. When Harry broke off Ron continued getting dressed, and he passed Harry his shirt too. When the boys thought they looked presentable they opened the locked door and looked around before leaving and going back to the common room.

Hermione was sitting by herself in an armchair. She got up and went over to the two boys.

"Where have you been?" She demanded. Neither boy replied. "I was afraid something might have happened to both of you." She continued.

_Something did happen._

"Just went for a walk." Harry said looking about the room.

"Well it's late I'm going to bed." Hermione said turning to the girls' dormitory. Ron walked towards the boys' dorm with Harry following. Ron sat on his bed and looked at Harry. Harry wanted to say something to Ron but he didn't know what. He went to sit next to Ron but Seamus came into the room and Ron jumped back. Harry quickly went to his own bed and laid in it. He looked over to Ron one last time before taking his glasses off.

The next morning Ron woke up and looked over to Harry's bed to see Harry sitting up staring at him. Ron looked confused so Harry looked away.

Ron went over the memory of the night before. He couldn't believe that day had finally arrived. But he never for a second thought that it would be so awkward between them. He sat up and stretched, then looked over to Harry. He cleared his throat.

"Alright?" He said giving Harry a smile. Harry nodded but didn't smile. "What's the matter?" Ron asked feeling a bit worried. Harry looked up at Ron and looked as if he was going to say something. Ron looked around the room to check they were alone and then sat next to Harry on he's bed.

"I think Hermione knows." Harry said slowly. Ron thought a second. He wondered why it was such a big deal to Harry.

"Does it matter?" he asked. Harry looked up and after a second he smiled.

"I guess not. I thought it would bother you!" He said looking happier. Ron shook his head.

"No, why would it?" He said. Harry shrugged and stood up.

"Want some breakfast?" He asked. Ron stood up and nodded. Harry stepped towards him and latched onto Ron's neck. Ron began to moan. Harry worked his way up to Ron's lips and nibbled at them. Just as Ron was going to push his tongue into Harry's mouth Harry broke off.

They both got dressed and met Hermione in the common room.

"Morning." She chirped to them as they approached.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Ron asked watching her smile as she walked. She shrugged.

"Just am." She said. They all left the Gryffindor tower and went to the Great Hall. As they entered Ron felt as if everyone was staring at him and Harry. He looked nervously at the floor and then sat opposite Harry and next to Hermione. They all began to eat some breakfast. Ron looked up to see Harry staring at him. Harry winked at Ron and smiled. Ron felt himself blush and noticed Hermione was watching. Ron coughed uncomfortably and looked down to the table.

The day went by quite fast; Hermione kept seeing Ron and Harry exchange looks.

The three went up to the Common Room after their last lesson.

"Where's everyone gone?" Harry asked as they entered. Strangely enough it was empty. Ron shrugged and sat down. Hermione left them alone and went to the girls' dorm.

_Finally._

Harry lunged himself at Ron, who was taken aback by the sudden movement. Harry was on Ron's lap kissing him deeply, making Ron's spine shiver. Harry's legs were by Ron's sides, pulling into his hips. Harry's kisses got longer, making the boys gasp for air. Harry kissed at Ron's neck and began to undo his shirt. Ron felt his crotch on Harry's and he groaned slightly. Suddenly there was aloud bang from one of the doors. Harry looked up but didn't get off Ron. He saw Hermione standing by the girls' dorm room door, with a very shocked expression. She had dropped her book seeing the boys together, making the loud bang. Harry stared at her and Ron looked around too. They were both breathing heavily.

"Oh my God…" She said, still wide eyed staring at the boys.

"I thought you knew?" Harry said, still not moving from Rom. He wanted to hide their growing cocks from Hermione.

"Well I had an idea…" She started. "But I didn't know it went this far." She stuttered. Harry nodded and so did Ron.

"Only recently…" Ron added. Hermione nodded and picked her book up.

"Want to go upstairs?" Ron asked Harry. He needed some privacy with Harry now. Harry stood up and held a hand out for Ron to hold. They held hands with Hermione watching as they went into their dorm rooms. Harry pushed a chair up against the door to stop them getting interrupted. Ron couldn't wait any longer; he pushed Harry up against the door and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Harry was taken by surprise and the sudden move of Ron's made him moan.

Harry slipped Ron's already open shirt off, revealing a nicely muscled torso. Harry began kissing down Ron's chest and undoing is own buttons. Harry's shirt was discarded and Ron stared at his body. He was slim but athletic. Harry pushed Ron onto the bed and pushed him down. Ron obeyed and let Harry go on top of him. Harry kissed down Ron's stomach and began to undo his trousers. Harry pulled Ron's trousers off and began massaging his inner thighs. This sent a tingling sensation all over Ron's body and he couldn't help but let out a slight moan. Harry loved the noises Ron makes. His hands ventured to Ron's boxers and began stroking Ron's erection through the cloth. Ron couldn't take this teasing anymore. Harry pulled Ron's boxers off and touched the bare skin of his erection. Ron gripped at the sheets as Harry starting to stroke him. Harry started to lick and kiss at him as well as use his hands. His pace got faster and Ron moaned louder. Harry engulfed the whole of Ron's cock; Ron moaned louder, he couldn't believe how good this felt. Harry repeated this action a few times, it didn't take long. Ron released into Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed and started to kiss up Ron's torso. Ron was breathing heavily with a smile of his face. He sat on his elbows and looked into his lovers eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes looked back. Ron felt something else for him for the firs time. He felt he was in love with this boy. Harry kissed Ron deeply and then took his own trousers off. Harry needed to released, his erection was almost painful now. He slipped his boxes off and pushed on top of Ron letting their cocks brush on each others. Both boys gasped at the sensation of the bare skin. Harry turned Ron around and stroked down his spine with his tongue. He put a finger to his entrance and circled it for a second. He then pushed his finger into Ron, making him gasp loudly. Harry pushed another finger in, preparing Ron. After a minute or two Harry reached for his wand and pointed it to Ron. He performed a spell for lubrication to make it less painful for Ron. Ron felt the liquid enter him, followed by a finger. Harry leant over Ron and put a hand through his bright amber hair, he then kissed the back of his neck. Harry withdrew his fingers and got ready to push his own erection into Ron. Ron felt Harry at his entrance and then Harry started pushing himself in. Ron groaned and held onto the bed. Harry continued to push himself in all the way. Ron wondered if he would fit. Harry helped his position a second, the warmth of Ron felt so good. After a minute he withdrew and pushed in again. Ron's moans got louder with every thrust. Ron gritted his teeth as Harry continued to push into him. The pain felt so good to Ron though. Harry's speed increased, he was near. He's thrusts got harder and Ron loved it. Harry's thighs tightened and with one more thrust he burst into Ron. Both boys moaned at the sensation. Harry withdrew and lay next to Ron, both breathing heavily. They turned to each other and stared into each others eyes. Ron felt this moment could last a lifetime. After a few minutes Harry got up and put his clothes on. Ron followed suit. Harry pulled the chair away from the door and they both stood looking out for a moment. Harry turned to Ron and took his hand. He led him down and opened the door into the common room. The room was full of Gryffindors who all looked around at the same time. The boys felt all eyes on them, but they didn't care. Hermione saw them and Harry looked at her. She smiled at them and they walked through the crowd of speechless people.


End file.
